Quand Brad assume
by Marrior du Heaume
Summary: En Irak tout le monde perd l'esprit: les généraux, les civils et même l'homme le plus cool de la Terre: Brad Colbert. Seulement lui, ce n'est pas Saddam qui lui fait tourner la tête...


-Sérieux la ferme Ray!

-Quoi, pourquoi? Que je dise la vérité ça t'emmerde à ce point?

-Sachant que tu dis PAS la vérité, ouais.

-Putain t'est encore plus con que c'que j'pensais desfois!

-La ferme Ray.

Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les conversations avec Ray finissent comme ça?

-Ca va, excuse-moi mec, je sais que faut que j'arrête... avec mes chiques.

Ray le prit dans ses bras.

-Si seulement tu pouvais faire ce que tu disais...

-Et après c'est moi la tarlouze les gars!

Rudy leur riait au nez. En même temps la "relation" entre Ray et Brad faisait rire beaucoup de monde.

-La ferme Rudy. On n'y peut rien si tu connais pas le mot "ami'.

Brad lui lança un regard glacé de ses yeux de fer. Rudy leva les mains l'air de dire "ok ,j'ai rien dit!". Pendant ce temps-là, Ray n'avait pas lâché le blond, il avait même resserré son emprise, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur. Était-ce du au fait qu'il était défoncé? Brad l'espérait.

-Allez c'est bon t'est pardonné. Lâche-moi maintenant. (Rien ne se passa) Faut que j'aille sur le trône.

L'autre le laissa enfin. En allant vers les toilettes, Brad sentit son regard accroché sur lui et ça lui faisait un drôle de frisson dans le dos. Nom d'un chien, s'il continuait comme ça, les choses allaient vites prendre un nouveau tournant. Il faut dire qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces derniers jours, Brad se rendait compte qu'il tenait vraiment à ce moulin à paroles en folie. En meilleur ami, enfin c'est ce qu'il se forçait à penser. Lors de la dernière attaque, la façon dont son cœur avait faillit s'arrêter quand il crut que Ray était touché n'était pas la façon dont on s'inquiète pour son meilleur ami. Non, c'était plutôt comme pour son PETIT ami. Mais pas une seconde il ne pouvait imaginer ce genre de chose ici.

-Putain ça fait vraiment chier ce merdier! se dit pour lui-même Brad.

_-Tu peut le dire Sergent!_

Il sursauta.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?

_-C'est Tormbley, sergent. J'attend juste la place._

Même dans les chiottes on peut pas être en paix! Putain de Koweït.

C'est donc sans avoir eu le temps de finir de penser que Brad sortit pour laisser la place au tueur de chameau.

Plus tard, les gars faisaient une partie de foot mais Brad avait insisté à grand peine pour rester faire des réparations sur son hummer et surtout, pour être tranquille. Avoir du calme pour trouver la réponse à la question laissée en suspens sur les toilettes: que ressentait-il pour Ray? Mais même dans ses pensées, il avait du mal à la formuler en entière.

De loin ils les voyaient s'acharner sur le ballon. Il voyait Ray. Enfaite il ne regardait que Ray. Brad baissa la tête, souriant de sa propre niaiserie. Le peu de cours de philo qu'il avait suivi au lycée lui apprenaient maintenant qu'il était dans le déni le plus total: nier un fait établit. Il niait le fait qu'il l'aimait putain! L'aimait d'amour... Il reposa son regard sur Ray. Ce dernier était en train de se battre, comme souvent, les jeux finissaient toujours en bagarre collective. Il se rappela qu'il aimait le contact de sa peau, de la chaleur de ses mains quand il le relevait après l'avoir mis à terre.

-Après la niaiserie me voilà dans le masochisme... merde.

La clé qu'il tenait en main valsa à travers une fenêtre. Il soupira et se mit à rire. Ouais putain, ouais merde mais c'était juste la vérité.

Ray. Lui et lui seul.

Malgré ses problèmes avec les chiques, il était vraiment un gars en or. Tellement drôle et sympa, même dans les pires moments. Même quand il faisait son moulin à parole, Brad trouvait sa secrètement rassurant. Et puis son imagination galopante pour inventer des conneries... il se rappela la lettre de la gamine à la base et la réponse que Ray lui avait faite.

-Sans toi on déprimerait, vieux! murmura Brad.

Puis, involontairement, il partit dans un fou rire, qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

-Les gars! L'sergent est en train de rire! Sérieux je pense qu'il est malade!

Les autres avaient finis leur partie et accouraient pour voir pourquoi le sergent Iceman se marrait; alors qu'il le faisait aussi souvent qu'un croque-mort.

-Papy, prend lui la tension qu'il nous claque pas entre les doigts! Ironisa un.

-C'est bon...ça va c'est rien...j'ai juste...penser à un truc con... réussit-il à articuler entre deux respirations. Brad s'assit à la place conducteur et les autres le voyant se calmer, repartirent. Il ferma les yeux et prit des grandes inspirations, en chuchotant:

-Pourquoi tu me fais passer encore Ray...

-Quoi?

Brad bondit de surprise pour la deuxième fois de la journée, se cognant les genoux au volant. Et merde!

-Pourquoi je te fais passer, mec?

Le blond tenta de reprendre ses esprits et son contrôle.

-Rien, va-t'en. Va rejoindre les autres, j'arrive.

Ray ne bougea pas, s'accoudant sur la fenêtre à côté de Brad.

-T'as dit mon nom, je suis pas fou! donc je veux savoir pourquoi et je partirais pas avant.

Il sentit son self-contrôle partir en congés aux Bahamas. Alors c'était maintenant que ça devait se passer... Brad prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu veut savoir?

-Ben ouais, pour ça que je suis là.

-Monte alors.

Ray fronça les sourcils mais obéit tout de même. Le temps qu'il fasse le tour, Brad vérifia que tout le monde était bien LOIN.

-Je t'écoute vieux.

Ray était donc sur le siège passager, se rapprochant au maximum de Brad.

Résistance: tombée

Contrôle: perdu

Panique: activée

-Je t'écoute toujours... chuchota Ray.

Ils se fixaient, l'un de ses yeux de fer qui rafraîchissait l'autre; et l'autre de ses yeux sombres qui faisant fondre l'un.

-Je disais juste que... c'est de ta faute si je me marrais.

-Vraiment?

Même s'ils étaient seuls, ils parlaient en murmurant. Comme si la situation était trop extrême et que chaque haussement de voix pourrait tout faire exploser.

-Oui parce que... tu dis des trucs cons.

-Vraiment?

Le ton de Ray était on ne peut plus provocateur.

-Oui...

Leurs têtes de rapprochaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient.

-Et si je te dit que je t'aime, tu me crois?

-Oui...

Le murmure de Brad vint mourir sur les lèvres de Ray, qui se délectait assidument de cette réponse et de tout ce qu'il y avait derrière. Sans séparer leurs lèvres, le blond prit la main de Ray qui trainait sur ses cuisses pour la poser sur son visage. Cette chaleur plus celle du baiser forcèrent Brad à reculer pour pouvoir reprendre une respiration normale; ce qui fit paniquer le brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui ya? Jsuis désolé! T'a pas aimé? J'aurais pas du mettre la langue! (Sa voix était angoissée au possible, de peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.) Je recommencerais pas, t'est pas habitué et je veux surtout pas te forcer! Enfin un peu quand même parce que je voudr...

Brad saisit la tête de Ray dans ses mains.

-Eh calmes-toi! J'ai pas envie que tu recommence pas, mais la je voulais juste pas mourir d'asphyxie.

Ray posa ses mains sur les siennes et le fixa avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va être au lit si tu perds déjà ton souffle...

-On verra qui le perd en premier Ray.

Et ne laissant pas à l'autre le temps de répondre, il recolla ses lèvres aux siennes. Cette fois-là, le baiser dura plus longtemps et c'est le brun qui faillit y passer. A cause de ça, ils partirent dans un fou rire, le second pour Brad qui en avait mal aux joues. Mais heureusement pour eux car deux gars venaient vers le hummer et s'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, ils se seraient fait prendre comme de vulgaires lycéens.

-Les gars ça fait deux plombes qu'on vous attend! Vous foutez quoi? Le lieutenant te cherche Brad!

-On discutait de comment faire pour ma tonelle et... (leurs regards se croisèrent) on a pas vus le temps passé.

Ray eut du mal à caché son sourire.

Ils descendirent donc du hummer et purent voir le lieutenant se diriger à grands pas vers eux. Il avait l'air fâché. Brad se préparait, cherchant des excuses et essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Ray et à quand ils pourraient de nouveau se voir, quand ce dernier lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Je t'aime Brad.

Ces excuses au lieutenant allaient être comme lui; en sucre.


End file.
